Cette voix dans ma tête
by Oxymore
Summary: OS Parfois je me sens seul. Pas au premier degré bien sûr, seul je l’ai toujours été. Mais parfois il m’arrive d’être seul, seul dans ma tête.


**Titre** : Cette voix dans ma tête

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Disclaimer** : Il n'y a que Alex qui m'appartient.

**Résumé** : Parfois je me sens seul. Pas au premier degré bien sûr, seul je l'ai toujours été. Mais parfois il m'arrive d'être seul, seul dans ma tête.

**Genre** : angost, PDV Heero, one-shot.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Il m'arrive parfois d'être hanté par une scène ou un personnage, Alex m'a hanté durant un mois avant que la fic "Schizophrénia" de Shinia Marina me délivre. Voilà qu'est ce que ça a donné, je n'aime pas spécialement cette fic mais le jour où j'aimerai mon travail…

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider et m'encourager, merci à mes lecteurs du côté HP de ce site, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lu cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Cette voix dans ma tête**

Il y a des fois où je me sens seul. Pas au premier degrés bien sûr, seul je l'ai toujours été, même dans une pièce aussi petite que la cuisine où je partage mon repas avec les autres pilotes de Gundam, je suis seul. Parce que je ne leur parle pas, parce que je ne "suis" pas avec eux. Pas comme je "suis" avec elle.

Elle c'est la petite voix féminine et ironique qui est dans ma tête. Mais il y a des fois, des moments, où elle n'est pas là. C'est dans ces moments là que je me sens seul.

La première fois que je l'avais entendu, j'avais huit ans et je venais de commencer mon entraînement. J n'avais pas pour habitude de commencer en douceur, c'est un vrai dingue, mon entraînement a duré cinq ans et durant cinq années je me suis raccroché à elle pour ne pas couler, pour garder pied dans la réalité, pour rester un peu humain.

**FLASH BACK : **

Un petit garçon était assis dans un fauteuil, un casque de simulation sur ses genoux, il avaient des électrodes sur toute la surface du corps.

" _Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir_." pensait - il.

Il devait pourtant survivre pour que les colonies remportent cette guerre, mais c'était trop dur, il n'y arriverai jamais. Il était accroché à un filin métallique et devait arrivé à atteindre le haut d'un bâtiment sans le toucher.

" _Tiens bon _! " parla une voix dans sa tête.

Le petit garçon faillit lâcher la corde sous le coup de la surprise, seul son instinct de survit réussis à le faire garder sa position.

" _Vas - y, respire à fond, ça va s'arranger."_

J lui avait interdit de parler durant l'opération, il se contenta alors de penser très fort en espérant que cela marcherai.

" _QUI ES TU _?"

" _C'est pas la peine d'hurler ! Je m'appelle 06 et toi _?"

" _01_"

" _Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état _?"

" _Une simulation, je vais mourir_."

" _Dis - toi d'abord que c'est juste une simulation, si tu la rates, ce sera comme un jeu vidéo qui dira "game over" c'est tout. Tu ne peux pas mourir durant une simulation. C'est laquelle _?"

" _La 14_."

" _Je l'ai déjà faite, alors il faut que_..."

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Elle m'avait expliquer comment m'en sortir, puis on avait parlé de tout et de rien, elle était là dès que j'avais besoin d'elle, et j'étais là dès qu'elle en avait besoin. On a vécu ensemble les différentes tactiques de tortures, ses premières règles, les simulations, la mort de la petite fille lors d'une première mission que j'ai fait en extérieur, la découverte de l'identité de ses vrais parents lorsqu'elle a dû les exécuter... Elle m'a expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas prendre au sérieux les simulations parce qu'elles pouvaient entraîner des "suicides psychologiques". Elle m'a appris les différentes coutumes humaines et je l'ai aider pour les exercices de mathématique, de physique sans oublier les leçon de piratages informatique...

J'ai grandit avec elle, toujours avec elle, même dans nos rêves. Après s'être moqué de moi en me disant que "s'appeler 01 ne me rendait pas unique", elle m'a raconté comment elle m'a trouvé. Elle a été recruté par son mentor à l'âge de 4 ans, elle a subit de nombreuses opérations médicales et de nombreux cours théorique qui font d'elle un génie dans presque tous les domaines jusqu'à l'âge de 8 ans. C'est alors que la partie entraînement a commencé. C'est lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans qu'elle a découvert qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il y a en tout 12 personnes qui ont été entraînés pour piloter un Gundam. Le fait que seuls les numéro 01 à 05 aient put en conduire un n'exclut pas qu'il reste 7 autres pilotes dans la nature, enfin façon de parler vu qu'ils font à peu prêt le même boulot que nous sauf la partie concernant les Gundam. Quand elle a apprit cela, elle a aussi apprit que chaque pilote "pourrait" communiquer avec son numéro complémentaire, avec lequel "il pourrait générer le soldat parfait". Cette phrase nous a tenu en haleine jusqu'à nos 13 ans, jusqu'au jour où l'on s'est rencontrer pour la première et unique fois.

**FLASH BACK : **

Le soldat 01 et son mentor étaient l'un en face de l'autre dans une pièce, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année au visage à moitié brûlé suivit d'une jeune fille ayant le même âge que 01. La jeune fille avait les cheveux, le spandex et le débardeur noir, la peau blanche presque translucide et les yeux d'un étrange vert citron.

" 01 et 06, nous vous avons entraîné à établir le contacte de manière sexuelle, à vous de le mettre en pratique maintenant. " avait dit J avant de sortir de la pièce, suivit par A.

" _01, c'est toi _?"

" _Oui_."

"_ J'espérais te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances_."

" _Moi aussi_."

" _Chouette il y a un lit _!"

Comme ils se savaient surveillés, ils s'approchèrent du lit et commencèrent les préliminaires.

" _Je suis désolé_." déclara 01.

" _Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère le faire avec toi plutôt qu'avec A_."

"_(rire) J'ai peur de te faire mal_."

" _Je ne ressens pas de douleur, vas - y 01_."

" _Gomen nasai_."

" _Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. N'envoie pas mon débardeur à l'autre bout de la pièce, je suis pudique _! "

" _Tu es folle ! ( rire) _"

" _Nan je suis un génie incompris, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter ces préliminaires _?"

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cela c'est bien passé, elle n'a pas eut mal et ne m'en a pas voulut. On en reparle parfois, pour rire, elle dit que je lui appartient maintenant qu'elle m'a dépucelé, on rit de tout entre nous, il n'y a pas de tabous.

Elle est tombé enceinte à la suite de "cela". C'est alors que l'on a compris que notre enfant serait le soldat parfait, que nous étions seulement des ombres incomplètes de ce qu'il est amené à devenir. C'est un garçon, il a été appelé 013. Le chiffre qui porte chance, elle m'a dit. Je me souviens encore de ses paroles lorsqu'elle c'est déblindé le lendemain de l'accouchement : "C'est un garçon 01, il est trop beau, il a mes cheveux et tes yeux. Je n'ai même pas put le prendre dans mes bras." Sa voix s'était brisée à ce moment là, et je l'avais soutenu moralement. Nous faisons souvent des projets à propos de cet enfant ( nous l'appelons le bébé, ou notre fils jamais par son numéro ), nous l'imaginons dans une belle maison sur Terre avec des parents qui l'aiment et le chérissent. Mais nous nous voilons pas la face, nous savons très bien qu'il grandit enfermé, comme nous et cela depuis 4 ans. Nous nous le sommes juré, lorsque nos mentors décideront de commencer son entraînement, nous l'enlèverons et le donneront à des personnes qui le regarderont grandir comme tout enfant doit grandir. Mais en attendant, nous faisons tout pour arriver au bout de cette guerre, nous obéissons au doigt et à l'œil de nos mentors, essayant de leur donner les soldats parfaits qu'ils veulent afin qu'ils oublient notre fils.

Il nous arrive parfois de nous blindé, nous fermons notre esprit à l'autre pour se focaliser sur un truc plus important, normalement je ne le fais qu'en présence de J, je ne sais pas s'il a inventé un truc pour deviner la présence d'Alex. Car elle s'appelle Alex, c'est un nom de code bien sur, comme je m'appelle Heero.

**FLASH BACK : **

" _J'ai un prénom _! " s'exclama 06 en sautillant mentalement de joie.

" _Moi aussi_."

" _Je suis Alex_."

" _T'as pas un nom de famille _?"

" _Non, je serais amené à en changer souvent donc ce n'est pas la peine. Et toi t'es qui _?"

" _Heero Yuy_."

" _Je ne savais pas que J avait le sens de l'humour_."

" _Je crois qu'il veut que ce nom m'incite à vouloir la paix et ainsi me rendre plus performant_."

" _T'as l'air d'y avoir réfléchit, moi je pense que A a fait exprès de me donner un prénom androgyne_."

" _Je t'imagine très mal en homme_."

" _Mais c'est parce que tu me connais intimement mon p'tit Heero ! _"

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Même après le début de l'opération météore elle ne m'a pas quitté, elle aussi est sur terre, avec les autres pilotes de Gundam sans Gundam. Ils sont sur la même base et effectuent des missions ensemble. Elle m'a soutenue après l'épisode Noventa, elle a une explications totalement irrationnelle sur ce fait disant que c'était Heero Yuy senior qui avait tuer le général Noventa parce qu'il n'aimait pas que ce vieux bouc ait pris sa place d'ambassadeur de la paix. C'est faut bien sur, mais j'aime quand elle me remonte le morale en sortant cette blague, en fait j'aime quand Alex me parle c'est tout.

Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des états d'âme ou des problèmes, Alex a un problème et un grand, elle est amoureuse. Elle n'a pas le droit de ressentir des émotions, A lui a interdit tout comme J l'a fait avec moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelles modifications A a fait chez Alex mais elle me dit souvent qu'exprimer ses sentiments à Babou ( la pilote 07 ) serait égal à du suicide. Je pense que A lui a mis une puce contrôlant les battements de son cœur, interprétant son cerveau ou un truc comme cela. Je ne lui ai jamais demander et elle n'évoque pas le sujet. Cela la tue de ne pas pouvoir aimer Babou. Elle se contente de fantasmer, d'inventer des situations où elles pourraient être heureuses ensemble. "Je vais en mourir Heero, c'est con comme tout non ? Que la soldat parfaite crève d'amour ! " C'est dans ces moments là que je me rend compte combien la vie est dure pour elle, sûrement plus que pour moi car elle est complètement seule. Avec son intelligence, elle pourrait se lier facilement et je suis sur qu'elle rêve de se lier avec ces pilotes avec qui elle travaille comme je me suis moi même un peu lié à eux. Mais elle ne peut pas.

Parfois j'aimerai mourir pour qu'elle prenne ma place en tant que pilote de Gundam et ainsi s'éloigner de Babou. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur à ce que l'on dit. Mais je me refuse qu'elle prenne les risques que je prends. Je refuse qu'elle vive la guerre comme je la vis, qu'elle tue des gens comme je les tue. Au fond de moi je veux tellement la protéger, la préserver, elle, le seul contacte humain que j'ai depuis bientôt 10 ans.

Alex s'il te plaît, déblinde toi, cela fait bientôt trois heures que je n'ai plus de nouvelles, je commence à m'inquiéter. Je ne supporte plus cette solitude. Alex je t'en pris.

**fin**


End file.
